Suddenly
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba. Warn: OOC! Slight!SuwaNaho #1003UntukSarah [Untuk dia, SarahAmalia yang kemarin berulangtahun]


Senja baru menghiasi langit. Sekolah juga mulai sepi saat mereka berenam baru saja memutuskan hendak pulang.

Mereka masih tertawa-tawa berkat lawakan (garing) milik si pemuda berkacamata, saat kaki pemuda paling jangkung di antara mereka tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah.

 _ **Dup**_.

Jantung Takako seperti dipukul palu godam. Terngiang di benaknya, percakapan via media sosial yang semalam dilakukannya bersama pemuda itu.

 **[Aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada Naho.]**

 **[Lakukan saja.]**

Dalam hati, Takako mengutuk dirinya. Lancar sekali semalam kepalanya menyuruh jarinya mengetik (ng, semacam) persetujuan.

 _... Tapi, dia tak mungkin melakukannya, bukan?_

"Hei, Naho, aku menyukaimu."

Di depan Chino Takako dan teman-temannya yang lain, Suwa Hiroto tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta pada seorang Takamiya Naho.

Entah kenapa, Takako tersenyum begitu lebar melihatnya. Sepasang matanya nyaris terpejam karena didorong oleh otot-otot wajahnya untuk membentuk seulas senyum. Di sampingnya, Azusa bersorak heboh. Azusa bersorak, begitu ringan, hingga Takako iri karenanya. Ada juga Kakeru dan Hagita yang tersenyum tipis.

Setelahnya, Takako melihat Naho yang mengangguk malu-malu. Pipi gadis bermahkotakan helai-helai coklat itu bersemu merah, begitu manis. Azusa menjerit, menggodai keduanya tidak henti bahkan sesekali menarik-narik Hagita dan bertanya kapan mereka akan seperti Suwa dan Naho. Kakeru menepuk punggung Suwa, memberi selamat dengan senyum setia tersungging di bibirnya.

"Selamat, Suwa!" Takako berseru—tidak sekuat Azusa—tapi cukup terdengar hingga Suwa menganggukinya sambil tersenyum.

Takako adalah aktris terbaik. Senyumnya mampu menutupi kecacatannya dengan sempurna.

Adakah yang tahu kalau Takako terluka? Atau pemain lakon terbaik selain dia?

Sepertinya, jawabannya adalah 'tidak', bukan?

* * *

 **An Orange Fanfiction.**

 **"Suddenly"**

 **Orange (c) Takano Ichigo**

 **Untuk #1003UntukSarah [Untuk Sarah Amalia, dia yang kemarin berulang tahun.]**

* * *

.

Berlalu sudah satu minggu sejak Suwa dan Naho jadian. Mereka berenam jelas tidak mengalami perubahan. Hanya ada kikikan centil Azusa, tawa Takako dan Kakeru, dan diamnya Hagita saat mereka menggodai Suwa dan Naho.

Sesungguhnya, ada satu hal yang berubah. Besar namun tak terlihat—bak gajah di pelupuk mata. Beri Takako tepuk tangan meriah karena handal menutupinya.

Adalah perasaan Takako kepada Suwa sudah berubah. Takako sudah tak bisa dekat-dekat dengan Suwa seperti dulu. Takako harus menjaga jarak...

... dan menghapus perasaannya.

 _Suwa sudah milik Naho,_ Takako meyakinkan dalam hati. _Dan aku tidak boleh mengganggu mereka,_ Takako berkeras.

 _Naif,_ Takako sempat berkomentar dalam hati saat seminggu lalu Suwa memberitahunya kalau dia ingin menyatakan cinta kepada Naho. Jelas dalam kepala Takako kalau saat mereka mengubur surat mereka dalam kapsul waktu, Suwa berkata kalau dia tidak mungkin menyukai Naho.

Entah Suwa yang tidak ingin mengubah masa depannya setelah Kakeru berhasil mereka selamatkan atau memang takdir mereka yang satu ini tidak bisa diubah, yang jelas sekarang Suwa dan Naho sudah jadian. Ada tali tak kasat mata yang menghubungkan mereka dan Takako sangat tahu kalau dia tak bisa menganggu-gugat hubungan yang dijalin tersebut.

Takako menghabiskan sorenya di kedai kopi tak jauh dari rumahnya. Secangkir kopi hangat ekstra krim dengan asap mengepul menemaninya untuk melepas penat setelah menghabiskan nyaris setengah harinya di sekolah. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mampir kemari tanpa bersama teman-temannya—sekarang Hagita sekalipun sudah punya kesibukan unik seperti mengekori Azusa.

Lonceng di pintu masuk berdenting dan seorang pramusaji menyambut dengan ceria. Takako mengerling ke arah pintu, mendapati pemuda berambut hitam yang beberapa bulan lalu diselamatkannya sedang celingukan mencari meja. Refleks, Takako melambaikan tangannya sembari menyebut nama pemuda itu.

"Kakeru!" panggilnya.

Naruse Kakeru, pemuda itu, tak lama kemudian menghampiri mejanya dan duduk di hadapannya—masih tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu ada di sini, Takako," katanya.

Takako tertawa kecil. "Kupikir aku akan terus sendirian sampai kopiku habis."

Lalu hening mendominasi setelahnya dan Takako bingung setengah mati. Takako dan Kakeru, kalau boleh jujur, tidak punya hubungan sedekat dengan Suwa. Suasana canggung di antara mereka jelas saja menjadi opsi yang benar untuk menggambarkan situasi di antara mereka saat ini.

Sampai seorang gadis pramusaji datang dan mencatat pesanan Kakeru, masih tidak ada suara di antara mereka. Takako meraih gagang cangkirnya, menyentuhkan bibir dengan pinggiran cangkir saat Kakeru tiba-tiba berkata, "Kau tahu, aku belum bisa terima kalau sekarang Naho sudah milik Suwa."

Takako melotot. Kopi yang baru diteguknya nyaris saja tersembur begitu saja.

"A-apa?!" Tanpa sadar Takako memekik nyaring hingga atensi satu kedai kopi teralih padanya. Meminta maaf, Takako spontan berdiri dan membungkuk-bungkuk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di balik anak-anak poninya yang mulai memanjang.

Saat duduk kembali, Kakeru tertawa. Wajah Takako tambah panas karena malu.

"Sialan kamu, Kakeru." Takako menepuk telapak tangan pemuda itu tapi yang ada sekarang adalah Kakeru yang tertawa semakin lepas.

Di sela-sela tawanya, Kakeru sempat berkata, "Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku tertawa sampai perutku sakit begini."

"Sama sekali tidak lucu, Kakeru," ucap Takako, sedikit kesal. Takako membuang muka, melipat tangan di depan dada dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut. Dan saat Kakeru melihatnya, seringai jahil muncul di wajah pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa ngambek,"

"Ha?"

Kakeru memangku dagunya. Sepasang bolamata gelapnya bergulir ke arah jendela yang menghadap jalan, tak lagi menatap Takako yang alisnya kini bertautan.

"Aku pikir hanya cewek-cewek imut saja yang bisa ngambek. Ternyata, perempuan tomboy sepertimu juga bisa."

Dan Takako tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Untuk ukuran manusia: kau terlalu jujur, Kakeru," balas Takako.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa bohong pada temanku, Takako." Kakeru mengedikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Aku tidak mau bohong lagi, itu saja."

Mendengar itu, Takako tersenyum begitu saja.

Pramusaji datang, meletakkan pesanan Kakeru sebelum pamitan dari mereka dan kembali ke balik _counter_ untuk bercakap-cakap dengan rekannya.

"Apa aku harus jujur juga?" Takako bertanya. Tangannya sibuk memainkan bibir cangkir yang ternoda oleh krim kopi.

Dari balik cangkir kopinya, Kakeru menaikkan sebelah alisnya: bertanya-tanya.

"Soal?" Kakeru bertanya balik.

"Kau sudah jujur padaku: kau tidak bisa terima kalau sekarang Naho sudah memiliki Suwa—"

"—Uh, jangan bilang kau tidak terima kalau Suwa jadian dengan Naho," sembur Kakeru tepat sasaran.

Takako diam saja, sibuk mengurusi dadanya yang terasa sesak dan matanya yang mulai panas.

"Aku tahu kau perhatian dengan Suwa—lebih dari siapapun bahkan lebih dari Naho sendiri," ujar Kakeru.

"Tidak juga," sanggah Takako.

"Oh ya? Kaupikir aku tidak tahu siapa yang memaksa Suwa untuk tetap datang saat festival itu? Dengan atau tanpa surat itu, aku yakin kau akan melakukannya—kau mengutamakan kebahagiaan Suwa lebih dari apapun."

"Sok tahu kamu, Kakeru."

Kakeru tersenyum tipis. "Kau menyembunyikan perasaanmu begitu sempurna seperti aktris profesional."

Kini Takako diam saja.

 _Kakeru menyadarinya, ya?_

"... Karena aku juga begitu, Takako. Saat ini, posisi kita sama."

"Sama-sama patah hati, begitu menurutmu?" celetuk Takako.

Kakeru tergelak.

"Bagaimana kalau misalnya suatu hari nanti aku menyukaimu?" Lagi dan lagi, Kakeru melancarkan satu pertanyaan tidak terduga.

Takako mematung: kehabisan akal atas pertanyaan Kakeru.

"Selera humormu buruk, Kakeru."

"Sayangnya, aku tidak bercanda," katanya tegas. Kakeru menghadap jendela, menyesap kopinya pelan. "Sesama patah hati, bukannya lebih baik bersama? "

"Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba begini, Kakeru? Kamu belum tahu apa-apa soal aku—kamu juga begitu."

"Kenapa harus cepat-cepat kalau bisa pelan-pelan? Memahamimu—kurasa—butuh waktu yang agak panjang juga, bukan?"

Saat Kakeru tersenyum lagi, Takako lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas..

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Yagi's Note:**

 **Ini untuk SarahAmalia. HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAAAKKK~ CIE YANG TAMBAH TUAAAA /heh/ MAAF TELAT NGASIH KADONYAAA. KAKAKMU INI GAGUNA EMANG.**

 **Well, ini ooc abis sumpah. MANA TAKAKO YANG SETRONG HAH? KENAPA KAKERUNYA ALAY BEGINIII?!—KENAPA AKU YANG NULIS JUGA BINGUNG?! /boboan**

 **Oke, cukup. Harus ngemaso lagi sama tugas sebelum uts. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Sarah. Semoga di usia kamu yang sekarang, kamu makin dewasa, dan jadi lebih baik lagi!~ Semangat yaa di kehidupan SMA-nyaaa~**

 **Tertanda,**

 **Shipper keras HagiAzu, jelmaan kambing laknat—Yagitarou Arisa.**


End file.
